


Her Last Words

by GoldenVelvetHeart



Category: Jake and the Never Land Pirates
Genre: F/F, This is canon an non canon, there is blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 21:16:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19411570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenVelvetHeart/pseuds/GoldenVelvetHeart
Summary: How far would you go to get at someone who wants to take your ex? This is also on Fanfiction.net





	Her Last Words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cdbazemore98 on fanfic!](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Cdbazemore98+on+fanfic%21).



Hello today I bring you a one-shot..? (Maybe more if I feel like updating.) This is a story about Love and hate. And the characters I will be using belong to Cdbazemore98 on Fanfiction. So credit to her! 

Disclaimer: These OCs belong to cdbazemore98 as I said before.  
Note: These characters will be OOC at times. Just a heads up!

————————

“And that’s the lesson! Ok students, off to your next class!” With that, the bell rang and students gathered their things one of those students was Hikari Hutchinson or Kari for short, daughter of Jake and Izzy Hutchinson. She appeared more like an exact replica of her mother from her pirating days except she had freckles all over her body and her hair a darker brown hair. Scrawny and covered in scars she tried not to let the past bother her so much, he has been gone for a while now, he must be dead.  
The now thirteen-year-old girl stacked her books, ever since she came home her life has been rather docile but she didn’t mind that so much. She had a family and friends more than she could have asked for, she only wished that she had the time to make up those first eight years of her life.

“Hi, Kari.” A quiet voice called out, the 13-year-old looked down to meet, green eyes. A smile formed on her face, “Hi Care Blair! What’s up?”

Blair Clark, daughter of Blake and Ally Clark. A quiet 13-year-old girl, who mostly stayed to herself a little chubby but it didn’t bother her. However, she didn’t really see her much due to her father’s overprotective behavior and the fact that he can be a bit crazy, not to mention her mom was a workaholic, who so happened to work with her father.

“I um.. um…” The quiet girl glanced away and pulled out a small folded note. “Here, it’s for you…” She handed her the paper and then quickly ran away, appearing flustered as she did.  
Kari watched as she ran out of the classroom. 

The little brunette stuffed the note in her skirt pocket and ran off to head to her next class.

\----  
She somehow manages to make it to her science class on time and she spotted two of her friends, rich girl Alexa and nice guy Cory.

“Hey, Kari!” Cory smiled, as she walked over to the table. 

“Hi, Bitch.” Alexa scoffed. Kari just rolled her eyes in annoyance.

Cory was a Chinese boy who was one of the first people she met when she was transitioning back to a normal life. He was her first kiss and first lover but they decided to break up and remain as friends, though sometimes Cory wished they were together again.   
Alexa was the daughter of billionaire Bob McBride, not the friendliest of girls. Often alone due to her aloof nature and narcissistic attitude toward lower and middle-class kids. Kari never liked her but puts up her nonsense for no reason really. Though she will admit have a rich frenemy makes for the best parties and either lowbrow or interesting gifts.

“Hey, you two!” She sat between her friends, “Where you both coming from?” 

“Sign language.”

“Fuckn’ Math.”

Kari only nodded as the lesson began, today’s lesson was on the respiratory system. During a downtime section in their class, Cory noticed the folded note in Kari’s pocket and swiped out.  
“Oh? What’s this?” 

“Give it to-!” She was silenced by the teacher’s glare which gave Cory the time to speed read the note to himself. He was close to ending until Kari snatched it from him, crinkling the paper as she did. “It’s Quite rude to take someone's note before the person themselves gets to read it, Mr. Cory.”   
Cory said nothing, he just glanced at her before returning to his computer, leaving Kari confused what did Blair write?

Kari guessed it was a good time to read the note since Cory already read it himself. Opening the note it read,

Hi, Kari! Please meet me at the back of the school under the big cherry tree at 3:15. I want to tell you a few things.. ~ Blair

Kari held the note with a small smile, she didn’t see why Cory was so upset, Blair just wanted to tell her something why couldn’t she just tell her during school hours?  
“Well, I won’t be able to talk after school with you chumps! I gotta date with Blair!” 

Alexa snorted while Cory rolled his eyes, “Kari? You're joking, right? You dating miniature psycho Clark she’s bound to end up like her father.”

Kari punched her rival in the arm, “I one meant it as a joke and two don’t compare Blair to her father! She’s nice you’re just a bitch to everyone so that's why no one likes you!” 

Alexa scoffed at her statement, “No one likes Blair only you two weirdos do-”  
Before Alexa could continue the bell rung, Kari quickly packed up her things and rushed off to her next class. While Cory and Alexa stayed behind, the rich girl looked at Cory’s dark expression, “What's the matter with you?”

“Blair’s the problem... She wants to tell Kari something.”

“Like a confession or a normal talking thing or do you do think she might bitch to Kari about us?”

“I don’t think that Blair is a snitch, she’s too shy and nervous to just go snitching on people like Myrtle.” Cory told her, “But I do think it might be a confession.” 

“So... Are you going to go get your girl back? You seriously might let Blair get your Ex-girlfriend? We all know how much you're still in love with Kari.” Alexa teased.

Cory didn’t mind Blair, but depending on his mood he could be nice or rude to Blair. Though he didn’t like to compare her to her father, he did really believe that she could be like him since arriving from China he has never seen a man that has shown up so many times on the news that the news anchors refer to him as, “God its is this man again everyone, yes the infamous Blake Clark of California.”  
Regardless he did see her a rival of some sort for Kari’s attention, and Kari’s been hanging out with her a lot and most of the time he felt as if he was being left out.   
This might be out of pure jealousy but, as much as he liked Blair he couldn’t let her win.

Sorry, not sorry Blair…

With that Cory grabbed some gloves and a scalpel from the back that he shoved in his backpack, Alexa notices this and locked his arms with him.

“Tell me the plan Cory, I’m all ears.”

\-------

Kari sat down in her next class which was home economics, her partner was...  
“Care Blair!” 

Blair waved shyly at the energetic girl, the two girls were almost hand in hand with one another. Despite there father’s hatred toward one another but, moms always pull out for them in the end.  
Today’s lesson they would be cooking…

“Chocolate puffs!” Kari’s eyes glimmered with excitement. 

Blair playfully rolled her eyes, “Kari when we make them you can’t eat them all, Mrs. Jo will get mad at us! You messed up our grade last time.”  
Kari chuckled nervously as Blair had a serious look on her face, last week the class they made some beignets and due to Kari sweet tooth, she ate a few of them resulting in her getting a burnt tongue and a 50 for both Blair and Kari.

“Fine if I can’t eat my favorite food, then I’ll eat you!”

The freckled girl pulled Blair into a hug planting small kisses along her chubby cheeks. Blair couldn’t help but let out a few small giggles her cheeks now tinted with pink, “Kari! Stop! We’re in class!”

“Ladies!”

“Sorry Mrs. Jo..”

With that, the lesson continued while the pastries we’re baking in the oven, Kari couldn’t but to keep glancing over at Blair, she was currently reading a book to pass the cooking time. The Hutchinson girl fidgeted her fingers, glance at the Clark girl now and then. 

“Why do you have to be so cute?” 

Although Kari didn’t like to say out loud she often envies her peers, and although she will never admit she is a little jealous of Alexa. But she envies Blair the most with her pretty green eyes that often looked glassy, her olive skin matched perfectly with her black hair. Very well-fed compared to her not to say that her Mom doesn’t give her more than enough food, (She’s been given her extra due to her being underweight.) but, she not chubby like Blair, not soft and warm at all she’s still scrawny. At least she had her to latch onto in the ‘winter’. (Well when it goes down to 60 degrees.)

But, she always gets this weird warm feeling around her, it's odd and always make her nervous even though they are friends and all its not a ‘new friend I’m so nervous to talk to you’ feeling. No, it's like an ‘I like you… I really really like you’ feeling.

“I wonder, do you feel the same way?”

“Hey Blair,” she called out to the quiet girl, “Wanna give me a hint for later today?”

Blair’s eyes shifted from side to side, a playful smile grew on her face as she wiggled her eyebrows, “Uhh... No.” 

Kari playfully punched her in the arm,” Aw no fun! Gimme a hint at least!”

“Nope, not a peep!”

Before Kari could say anything else the cooking bell rung, telling the girls the pastries were ready. After a lecture, the bell rang and the day continued, and finally the end of the day.   
Alexa and Cory watched from afar as Kari was packing up her things and Blair going out to the back of the gym.

“Remember the plan?”

“Yep.”

“Good, now go make a mess.”

Alexa gave him a devilish smirk, as she trotted off to greet Kari, “Hi, lil bitch.”

Kari bit her lip in anger and faced Alexa with a forced smile, “Hey Alexa, add this to my checklist: Don’t Choke the fuck out of Alexa in school.”   
Alexa then pulled Kari into a hug, “Aw, don’t be like that. You know I love you~” 

“I’m sure your legs love other things.”

The rich girl then forcefully yanked the brunette hair and slapping her in the face, “Oh you think calling me whore is funny huh?!” The rich girl then pushed the brunette into the lockers, catching the attention of the other students, Kari grunted, “Ok, now you’re on McBride..”

\-----

‘It's 3:10… I hope she’ll show up soon…”’ 

Blair leaned on her backpack, her heart racing with anticipation. She felt nauseous, anxious, and dizzy was this a normal feeling when you really like someone? That's at least what her dad kind of described love as.

It was a school day but, Blair was home on this day to spend some time with her father. Who was currently sitting on the couch with her trying to watch TV with Blair but was too focused on reading the latest issue of ‘Fiesta: Plus size’.

“Daddy, can I ask you a Question?”

“Of course sweetie, what's up?” he replied her placing the magazine behind him.

The miniature Blake took a deep breath and exhaled, “Daddy, I have a crush on someone…”

Blake’s eyes widen in terror, “Shit!” he thought, “This is love dovey relationship stuff they were talking about at the parenthood class.” though he remained quiet and continue to listen to his daughter as she then began to tear up catching him off guard.

“Blair what's wrong-”

“I like a girl dad.”

Blake looked at her, staring at his now sniffling daughter as tears ran down her cheeks, “I like her a lot of daddy and I-” Suddenly she burst out into full tears, “But… Do...y ou sti..l l love me?”

Blake pulled into Blair into a hug as she sobbed, “ Blair bear, its ok... Of course, I still love you, what on earth are you talking about? I will always love you, whether you like a girl or a boy, as long as you're happy and they don’t treat you like shit.” 

“Really?”

“Of course, baby bear.”

Blair wore a smile through her tears as she with the assistance of her father wiped away her tears, the father kissed her on the forehead, “So? Who is this lucky lady?”

“Uh… you might know her father..you don’t like him.”

“Oh...well I have one rule, Jake can’t come over to the house still.”

The memory was cut short due to someone tapping her on the shoulder, to which at first she assumed it was Kari until she met gray eyes. “Cory?”

Cory greeted her with a smug smile, “Hi Blair let's talk shall we?”

The Chinese boy sat down next to her, as confused Blair looked at him, “Cory, you aren’t supposed to be here…”

“I know your expecting Kari but, she's a bit busy at the moment...Anyway, I was looking for you.” 

“Me?”

Cory nodded as he put his arm around Blair making her feel uncomfortable, as he gripped her shoulders a bit too tight for comfort. It was silent between the two, a buzz than rang out as Cory checked his phone, with a devilish smile now across his face. Reaching for his book bag he began to rummage around it as Blair nervously watched him. 

“So.. Cory..”Blair started trying not to sound scared, “Uh, wanna talk to me?”

“Yes! It's about everyone’s favorite girl Kari! You know you two have been getting a lot closer these days... A little too close for comfort..” 

Blair, stared at him confused, “What do you mean that's what friends do..they become close and all-.”

“You know if there is one thing that I cherish more than Kari is this…” He pulled out a Chinese dagger, instead of the scalpel he originally picked up from the science lab. “I was going to get you with a scalpel... But I feel as a scalpel wouldn’t be able to do the job. “ The Chinese boy tackled the Clark girl, first punching her in the chin, then kneeing her in the stomach getting her to ground Blair tried to scream but found a rag being shoved in her mouth, with only muffled screams to be heard Cory finally sat on top of the girl he whipped the dagger out of the scabbard, he chuckled darkly. “Got any last words, Blair Clark?”

There was only a muffled scream as tears rolled down her cheeks, her green eyes watching as the boy brought down the steel blade…

The last sound she made was a muffled scream.

——————

Jake pulled up to his youngest child school, he was already on the way to the school to pick up his daughter when he got a call from the principal about her getting into a fight.

“What did she do?” Jake asked himself out loud, being a detective and all when it came to his cases he could generally figure stuff out fairly easy, but when it came to his family… that was a century old cold cases.

Pulling up to the school he rushed in as children were rushing out to reach their parent’s cars.  
Upon entering the principal office he saw his old boss’s daughter Alexa with a black eye, busted lip, and a few scratches and bruises. She was holding a tissue to her nose.

“Good afternoon Alexa-“

“Don’t talk to me old man, come near me and you’ll be on rapist charges before you walk out of this office.”  
The preteen then sneeze as moss green blood flowing as she rushed to cover it.

“Mr. Hutchinson?” 

The detective turned to be greeted by principal Porter whom he shook hands with.

“Me. Hutchinson! Glad you’re here we need to discuss a few things with you but let me tell you right now. Your daughter got in a fight and has run off.”

“Excuse me?”

————

Kari turned a corner, she knew she was in trouble and her father most likely already here. But hey, what does it matter, she made a promise and kept it. 

‘Oh, I hope she didn’t leave or anything! At I least have a good excuse for being 20 minutes late.”

She wasn’t lying Alexa was a little tougher than she expected her to be but, Kari still had the upper hand and all by being a somewhat trained fighter. But that doesn’t mean she escaped Scott free, the rich girl managed to score a busted lip, a few bruises and scratches, and even a black eye.

Making her way out the gym’s backdoor, she saw the cherry tree in the back and smiled for she saw what believed to be figure there. 

‘Oh good, she’s still there!’

As Kari rushed up the small hill Blair’s figure became more and more apparent, but something wasn’t right. She appeared to be laid on her side, was she asleep? She hoped not, but maybe Blair got tired of waiting?   
Nearing the top the Hutchinson girl thought it would be to scare the Clark girl, creeping up on her carefully. 

“..... AHH!!” Kari gripped Blair shoulder shaking it roughly, her laughter dying out when she heard no laughter emitting from the Clark girl. 

“Blair?” Kari asked, gently turning her over only to jump up and gasp, tears slowly flowing in her eyes. 

It was indeed Blair Clark her eyes open, her green eyes cloudy with a blank stare. A severely deep hole in her throat leaking navy blue blood, along with a few stab wounds that came from her arms.   
Kari continues to move back until she lost her footing sending her tumbling down the small hill. Although she knew she was in deep shit already with her dad, she prayed that her father would put aside his anger enough to help Blair.  
\----

“It's simple, I yanked her hair and we fought. End of story.” Alexa sighed, throwing her hands up in frustration. Jake groaned, “Ok?! Where did she run off to?! That is my question!”

“I hate your daughter why should I care-“

“DAD!!” Kari burst through the door in a frantic state, her uniform dirty and tears silently making their way down her cheeks. 

“Kari! Where in-“ the detective was cut off by his daughter as she tried to tug him out the room.

“It’s Blair she-she-“ 

Jake sighed, she was probably overreacting about something or trying to escape punishment, pulling her hand away.

“Kari what on earth were you doing?! Where did you go?”

The frantic girl tried to recompose herself as she took a deep breath, “Blair… is hurt really bad... dad, she wouldn’t wake up..”

Jake looked at his daughter although he was concerned he did know if should fully believe her.  
“Sweetie are you sure of-“

“GOD DAMN DADDY!” Kati growled now frustrated, kicking her father in the shin. “She has A hole in her damn throat! And is DYING for fuck sakes! HELP HER DAMN IT!”

With that Kari ran off, leaving the principal and even Alexa stunned, the detective turned to leave then Alexa spoke up,   
“She most likely went to the cherry tree in the back of the school..”  
Jake nodded but before he left he did ask the principal to call the medics just in case and with that he dashed the room to follow his daughter.

The detective then found his daughter, sitting by her friend’s side tears quietly rolling down her face. He made his way over to her where he pulled her over into a comforting hug as she sobbed. The detective for once was actually silent as he no words the least he could do was check out Blair before the medics arrived. He checked her pulse and felt a pulse which was good news, “Kari, don’t worry Blair is alive, here feel her.”

Instead of putting her fingers to Blair’s wrist she instead laid her head on Blair’s chest and heard a heartbeat to her relief. A small smile appeared on Kari’s face as she wiped away her tears, “Don’t worry Care Blair I’ll keep you safe, I’ll find what bastard did this to you and make them pay.”  
\-------------  
“Why are men great ‘til they gotta be great? Don’t text me, tell it straight to my face.~”

“Aw shit, here we go again,” Izzy mumbled as she placed answered the phone, she was sitting on the deck of the motel in a fluffy sheer robe, with a cigar in tow.

“Hey Iz, you there?”

“Obviously what's up? Have you picked of Kari yet?”

“Uh.. yes but we got a situation at the school... Blair Clark has been stabbed at school.”

The woman gasped in shock, “Oh my gosh that's terrible is she going to be ok?”

“Kari is currently keeping an eye on her and when I last checked her she had a pulse.”

“Oh that good, I guess you need me to pick up Blake?”

“Yeah.”

“Ok, we’ll be there soon. Bye Jakey!”

“Bye.”

Izzy hung up and put out the cigar she was smoking and walked back into the room, clothes scattered all over the floor, with the covers barely hanging onto the edge of the bed, on the right of the bed was an asshole of a boy and still keep that stride as an adult. It was the one and only Blake Clark now an adult with a muscular build and tattoos. Izzy herself an adult now as well after giving birth to three kids she was very good looking curvy young woman now.  
She smacked Blake in the back causing him to wake up as he groaned tired and in slight pain   
The young man frowned, his dark green eyes pierced her brown ones. “What’s the issue?”

“It’s about Blair.. she’s been stabbed.”

Blake shot up from the bed, “Stabbed! What the hell do you mean she got stabbed!?”

“She got stabbed, Blake!” Izzy replied, grabbing her clothes from the floor in a rush to change, “That’s all I know! An ambulance is on the way and if we wanna meet them there we gotta go now.”

Blake didn’t hesitate either to get as he grabbed his clothes within a few moments the two were out of the motel room.

————

Jake had just gotten off the phone with an ally as he turned to see his daughter still laying on Blair’s chest.  
“Kari does she-“

“Yes. She still has a heartbeat.”

Jake hated to see his daughter in such a distraught state how could he cheer her up?

“Hey sweetheart, you have good memories with Blair right?”

“Yeah.”

“How about for the time being how about you rethink some of those?”

“Ok…”

Kari decided to heed her father’s advice and closed her eyes, “Come on Kari think... think.”

But to no avail, her mind was too worried about Blair’s current state to even think of a happy time with her. The brunette took the raven girl’s hand into hers as she drifted off to sleep the last sound she remembered hearing was sirens from a distance.

Blake and Izzy pulled up to the school in just the nick of time they were loading Blair into the ambulance. The two hopped out of the car Blake making a beeline to the ambulance and Izzy to her husband and child.

Kari was awake by this time she wanted to ride with Blair to the hospital but couldn’t since she wasn’t a family member.  
But they were going to follow the ambulance to the hospital. However Jake had to stay behind to do some investigating.

So she rode with her mom to the hospital. On the way there Izzy frowned at her daughter’s distraught face. She was very much aware of her daughter’s crush on the Clark girl. Kari was more transparent than her older siblings when it came hiding things. But she generally found out things faster than Jake which she found silly because he’s a detective and she’s not.

“Hey Kari, it’s going to be ok.” Her mother assured her. “Blair’s going to make it and when we get to the hospital we’ll treat your face too.”

Kari nodded but didn’t say anything it was obvious she was heartbroken but she knew she was in good care but still what if she didn’t make it? What if the wounds get infected? So many what ifs scenarios.

But the question still remains who did this to Blair? And why?

—————-

In the hospital, Blair was currently being evaluated and judging by Blake current state no one was allowed to see her. 

It was her, her mother, and Blake. Jake was at the crime scene and ally was there as well. Blake was currently grumbling to himself about Blair and the culprit.

“Mom.” Kari whispered, “Is Mr. Blake going to be ok?”

“I don’t honestly know sweetheart,” she whispered back, “If anything he might punch a doctor to calm himself down.”

After about ten minutes the doctor came out, “Mr. Blake Cl-“

“What’s the status of my daughter?” He demanded his patience wearing thin. 

“She is stabilized, but we do need to discuss something. Come follow me.”

With that Blake and the doctor walked off leaving the two Hutchinson girls alone. After a few moments, Izzy spoke up, “alright come on let’s go fix you up. You gotta look cute for your hospital date.”

“Mom!” Kari’s face turned a bright red as her mother dragged her to the bathroom snickering as she did.

In the bathroom, her mom pulled out a first aid kit from her purse and began fixing up her bruises and scratches.  
“Oh baby what happened?” Her mom asked, tracing her thumb across Kari’s cut.

“An Uh fight with Alexa..” Kari sighed, “Please don’t be mad at me.”

“Did you start the fight?”

“No.”

“Then it’s fine Kari no need to get upset. If you didn’t start it then there is no reason for you to be upset.”  
Izzy told her dabbing the wound with a wet paper towel. “You be shocked by the amount of time your father and Blair dad has fought. Physically and verbally, it’s a mess.”

Izzy then finished by applying some cream to her cut and stared at her eye.

“Now you’ll probably need some ice for this black eye and I don’t have any so we’ll just get it from the hospital. Other than your clothes your good!”

Kari smiled she did feel a bit better now that she was sort of cleaned up. She gave her mom a hug as a payment, “Thanks, mommy.”

The young woman smiled, “No problem baby.”  
She then felt a tingling of guilt in her stomach. She often wondered what that baby in college would have looked like. She never told a soul. Not even her then-boyfriend. But that baby is dead now, she can’t change the past. All she can focus on is the child in front of her right now.

She felt her phone buzz, it was a text from Blake telling them the room location.

“Hey come on, let’s go see Blair.” 

And with that the Hutchinson girls left the bathroom, walking toward Blair’s room.

When they entered, Kari’s heart was broken and relieved at the same time. Blair had IV hooked up to her throat was bandaged up, as well as her cuts.

“She’s asleep for now.” Blake told them as he gently stroked her hair, “But, I’ll never be able to hear her again.”

Izzy gasped, “Oh Blake, I’m so sorry..” 

“Never hear her again? Are you going deaf?” 

Blake shot her a glare, “No Hikari. Blair is mute.”

Kari was still confused, “Mute? I don’t understand.”

“Kari she can’t speak anymore, she will never speak again.” Her mother explained.

“Oh.” Was all Kari could say, she could feel her heart drop, for the rest of the day the little brunette pondered on what her last words could be. Before she knew it, the day was over and after getting chewed out by her dad after dinner at home, she found herself staring up at the ceiling in her room.

Her father and Ally so far don’t have a lead on who could have done it to Blair. The Clark girl herself was currently still in the hospital, and she felt as if her brain was going to shut down at any second. The girl sighed hearing all this news was jumbling in her head and it hurt.  
I guess sleep will do me some good... My brain is already fried. Tomorrow is another day.

The next day during school, she noticed that Cory was giddier than yesterday it’s like his mood was boosted compared to yesterday and Alexa was actually somewhat nicer today she even asked about how Blair was which was rare because she usually isn’t very compassionate toward people.   
Throughout the day she saw her father and Ally questioning students, it's only been a day and she could see the tired on Ally’s face.  
At the end of the day, her mother came to pick her up along with Blake in the passenger seat.

“When are you going to get your license back so I can ride shotgun again?” Kari asked, buckling up in the back. 

“The state hates me.” Blake shrugged, “so for the time being your mother is my mule. That earned him a slap on his arm from Izzy.

“Would you like to ride with my husband instead?” She hissed.

“Then expect a pissed off Ally, and a big ass funeral bill at your door,” Blake replied. Izzy scoffed, “Just shut up before I throw you out.” 

After a few moments the three drove off, it was silent for a while until Kari spoke up, “So, Mr. Blake how is Blair?” 

“She’s awake… We’re going to start sign language classes when she leaves the hospital, So right now her source of communication is paper and pen.” Blake told her. 

“Oh..” Kari sighed, “I don’t know if I have a gift for her..” 

Kari then rummaged around in her pockets to see if she had anything to give Blair, alas all she found was a penny covered in unchewed gum, the wrapper, and some lint. “Hey mom, can we stop by the gift shop?”

“Sure sweetheart!”

With that they pulled up to the hospital, Blake immediately greeted by his wife much to his surprise. “Ally? I thought you were working?” 

Ally gave him a kiss on the cheek, “I am I just thought I would stop by to check up on Blair and bring her something to eat.”

As the Two Hutchison's walked in Kari heard Ally mention some along the lines of interrogation. Kari assumed that police person that was maybe would be interrogation Blair.   
“I doubt Blair knows who did it, she barely talks to people but I hope she’ll recall something.”

‘It was from Cory.’

Blair dropped the pencil, looking up at Jake who typed it down on his laptop.

“Cory?” He questioned, “As in Cory Zhou? You and Kari’s Cory?”

Blair nodded, the detective shook his head, “I-I don’t believe it, Blair, honestly. I’m sorry he just too good of a kid-“  
He then felt a pencil whack his face as Blair pounded her fist on the desk. Due to her being lack of voice and the loss of a pencil, she only had hand gestures and body language as her communication.

She shouted invisible words as if she still had a voice, tears beginning to run down cheeks, pointing to her arms then the bandage around her throat. Grabbing a nearby crayon she furiously scribbled down ‘HE DID STAB ME. IM NOT LYING DAMN IT.’

As skeptical as Jake was he did type down some notes he knew Blair had the reputation as the ‘very quiet’ girl in the school it didn’t help that Blake was her father.  
“So can you tell me why or you believe he might have stabbed you?”

‘It was about Kari. We were just discussing things. Please don’t tell Kari, I don’t want a fallout.’

“Things?” Jake asked, “What things?”

‘Kid things, nothing of importance.’

“It is obviously important if he stabbed you over it-”

“What the hell are you doing in daughter's hospital room without my permission?!”   
The two turned their heads over to the door to meet a furious Blake and Ally behind him trying to hold him back. 

“Blakey please it's just related to the case!” 

“You asshole what gives the right to interrogate my daughter?! And without my fucking permission at that! Are you looking for an ass beating?!” Blake shouting, storming up to Jake breaking free of Ally’s grasp.

“Her input is important Blake in case we want to find out who did this to her! After all, she's the victim!” Jake retorted, trying to keep himself calm. “Now let me do my work.”

Jake then felt a crayon once again whack his face, as the two rivals turned to Blair as she scribbled down something else on a sheet of paper, ‘I’m done for today.’

“What? But I have a few more questions to ask-”

“She done. Get the hell out, now.” Blake growled, his dark green eyes clear filled with anger. So was Blair her little green eyes giving Jake a glare while her father gave him a death stare.  
Jake sighed not wanting to face the wrath of both Clarks he reluctantly obliged, but not before collecting Blair’s papers for evidence. 

“I suppose I’ll be taking my leave, get well soon Blair,” Jake told her, the raven hair child nodded still keeping her glare. 

“Let me escort you out, I gotta go back to work after all.” Ally told Jake, the detective nodded walking out while Ally bid her family goodbye.

“Jakey?” 

Jake was greeted by his wife and daughter, as they walked up to him.  
“Iz, what are you doing here?

“We’re just coming to visit Blair, and you?”

“I came here for interrogation with Blair, she cooperated until her father came in.” He told her.

“Daddy, did she tell you the culprit?” Kari asked, her eyes wide with excitement whoever this bastard was would face her fist. Blair didn’t deserve what happened to her, but whoever this bastard deserved hell.

Jake gulped was he to tell Kari that her own friend, might be a possible suspect in the case. He shook his head and wore a fake smile, “I’m sorry sweetpuff but, you know it's classified stuff. So I can’t tell you.”

Kari frowned, disappointed clearly. Her mother rubbed her back, “it’s ok sweetheart I’m sure she still in shock from the attack. She just needs some time to recover and recollect her thoughts.” 

The younger Hutchinson nodded but still disappointed by the news. Just as Ally came out, “Ok, Jake ready to go?” she ten to9ok notice of the two Hutchinson girls, “Oh hello! Kari, Izzy, what you got there?”

“Oh, Kari wanted to get Blair a gift, as well as some ice cream sandwiches!” Izzy told her, Ally frowned, ‘Oh sorry Blair’s on a diet right now so she can’t have any sweets. But I’m sure she’ll love the gift!”

The two said nothing as Jake awkwardly chuckled nervously waved goodbye to his wife and child, when the two were out of earshot Izzy scoffed, “On a diet yeah ok.” 

“So do I throw the other away?”

“No, we’re keeping it that cost a good dollar.”

With that Izzy knocked on the hospital door and a voice came from the other to allow them entrance. Jitters were building up in Kari, she didn’t know why but she felt those butterflies in her stomach in her again. Maybe it was excitement? Nervousness? Or just some the overwhelming feeling of concern for Blair.

Taking a deep breath she walked in sheepishly, her cheeks felt warm as her brown eyes meet Blair’s green ones.   
The Clark girl wore a big smile and waved to her. Kari immediately ran up to her, hugging her tightly.

“I’m so glad you’re ok,” Kar whispered in her ear, tearing up a little.  
Blair pulled out of the hug, her eyebrows raised in concerned seeing her friend in tears. she wiped a few of the tears until Kari burst out into laughter.   
“I’m just..” she took a moment to wipe away some tears, “I'm just so happy that you're ok!!”

Izzy smiled at the two girls, the two were genuinely happy to see one another it even made Blake smile seeing his daughter happy.   
He whispered to the woman, “You know after all this, I need a stress reliever.”  
Izzy smirked, “Oh do you now?”  
“It would be very much appreciated.” The man shot her a devilish smirk, as she playfully rolled her eyes.

“Hey girls,” Izzy called, getting their attention, “We’re going to get something to eat, ok? Call us if you need anything.” 

The girls nodded, returning back to what they were doing a few moments go by with the two of them catching up with one another by “talking” via paper and crayons. When the Hutchinson's girl eyes widen, “Oh! I almost forgot! I got this for you!” Kari reached into the plastic bag and pulled out some a golden star-shaped hair snap clip.  
“I-I know it’s not much… it’s the best I could afford with my allowance.”

Blair’s eyes lit up as she took the hair clip and, placed in her hair next to the red one she had gotten from her father.

‘Thank you.’ She wrote, ‘I promise I’ll cherish it!’

Kari smiled as she could feel her cheeks getting warm again, “I-It was nothing..” she then pulled out the two ice cream sandwich that she had also gotten from the store.  
“Ice cream..?”

Blair gladly took the ice cream sandwich, she really didn’t care if she would be scolded by her mother later. Ice cream is ice cream especially if it was given to you by a friend.  
As for Kari as much as she wanted to ask Blair about the incident, she did have the willpower to do so right now, after all, Blair seemed to be a happy mood she hates to ruin it right now. But she was still curious about the question the Clark girl had in store for her.

“So Blair, What did you want to tell before you got attacked?”

Blair’s eyes widened as she swallowed the load of ice cream she was chewing and shifted her eyes away from Kari’s gaze. Picking up the crayon she wrote.

‘Oh... it’s nothing don’t worry about.’ She felt as if she shot herself in the foot.

“Are you sure? You seemed really serious about it. You know I’m all ears.”

‘Yeah, I’m for sure. Just give me time to think it over.. I’ll ask you later.’

“Oh ok..”

After another hour their parents came back and it was time to leave. As Kari was hugging Blair goodbye, she was in thought.

“Do I kiss her cheek?? No? Her dad is here will he kill me-?!!”

She felt a small peck on her cheek, causing her to blush as she faced Blair, her hand motioned, “warm” as she giggled. Kari nodded only in as she in a flustered state, but at least she knew what it meant.

Their parents watched this exchange go down, Izzy smiled at the two girls it made her happy to see her daughter happy. Blake, on the other hand, was not ready to let his princess date, yet.

Izzy took Kari’s hand for she was still in a dazed state.   
“Thanks for spend time with Kari, Blair. Hope you feel better!” She then waved goodbye and walked out with Kari in tow.

Blair waved until the two were, she sighed to herself.

“So did you tell her?”

She shook her head ‘no’ clearly disappointed.

Blake walked over to his daughter and ruffled her hair, “Hey kiddo it’s ok, you’ll have another day to tell her.”

With her father’s reassuring smile, Blair smiled back nodding as she laid back into the bed. 

“He right.. I’ll have another day. It might not be this year but, one day. At least Cory won’t kill me now.”

————  
Meanwhile, it was now bedtime at Hutchinson household. Kari was being tucked in by her mother while her father locked himself in his study.

“Mom… do you think Blair liked my gift?”

“Of course sweetheart why wouldn’t she?”

“She’s the daughter of Ally Clark and, granddaughter of Ross and Victoria Moon! They could give her a 24K gold hair clip! Anything in the world they would give it to her! And all I have to answer is a small glitter hair clip!”

“You might not have given her a lot, but the shy girl just doesn’t give out free pecks to everyone.” Izzy chuckled, pinching her cheek. Kari puffed her cheeks out her, blushing slightly.

“Maybe, But still-“

“Don’t over think it Kari…” her mother told her, “If she knows the gift came from the heart, was genuine then it’s fine.”

Kari nodded, “Mom… can I ask you one more question?”

“One more question then it’s bedtime missy.”

“Ok, ok! Mom, who do you think hurt Blair?”

Izzy eyebrows knitted together, thinking, “Hm... I don’t really know sweetpuff… I know some people would want to target Blake and Ally but, Blair? No one I can think of… but, I’ll take a guess that its Cory.”

“Cory?”, Kari asked, confused, “Why Cory?” 

Izzy shrugged, “Just a guess, besides he is your ex. Sometimes when somebody still loves someone... They’ll do Anything to get them back, even murder.”

Kari chuckled, she knew her mom was telling the truth but, she knew Cory and he would never do something like that after all, Cory does like Blair as a friend so she found that silly. 

“Ok little Nina bedtime, now.” her mother told her, tucking her in and kissing her cheeks. “Goodnight chica, je t'aime.”

“Je t'aime!” 

Once her mother shut the door, Kari could only stare into the darkness with a heavy sigh. As much as it was a silly thought she couldn’t shake it off. Cory Zhou, Blair’s attacker? It just didn’t sit right with her. After a long time of pondering she decided to sleep it off, this thought would probably get lost in her dreams. 

After all, Blair Clark, kissed her cheek today and she hadn't been killed by Blake Clark! She’d call it a win-win scenario. But now this bastard needed to pay… even if it's a friend she thought she could trust.

————————

This is the end of this long one-shot, so yeh please comment and here are notes! (This is also on Fanfiction.Net)  
That’s the end of notes so if you any questions please message me or comment! Don’t forget to review, Pleases!! That’s the end bye!

**Author's Note:**

> *With Izzy’s body, the references I’m using is HugoTendaz on DeviantArt and Blindian.babygirl from Instagram.  
> *The Chinese dagger that Cory has is a family item that has been passed down to the oldest heir in the family. And why was it in his book bag? He generally likes to leave it in his book bag for protection.  
> *In this verse; Blair is Blake and Ally's only child, The twins are twenty-three.  
> *Regarding the color blood. So here’s the deal; the color blood is either a mix between parents or a color that is lighter or darker from the parent they look like most. For example;  
> Kari’s blood would be Hot pink due to her mom’s blood being baby pink.  
> Blair’s blood is navy blue due to her father’s being pastel blue.  
> Then are instants where it’s based on lineage.  
> Like Alexa, she bleeds moss-green because she comes from a lineage of very wealthy people.  
> And in Cory’s case since his family lineage had loads of samurai his blood would be red tainted with gold.


End file.
